


Taking Advantage

by flavourless_fiction



Series: Worth More [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavourless_fiction/pseuds/flavourless_fiction
Summary: Lance didn't want to be jealous of Allura and Lotor, and Shiro certainly knew how to pull him out of that bad mood.





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> This is planned to be a 5 or 6 part series right now that goes with my bingo card

What was he doing? Sitting around moping about Allura and Lotor. It was no use trying to drive a wedge between them, she had no interest in him and everyone was willing to mock him constantly. He knew better than anyone else that it was teasing out of love but when it also came from the mice who came from the mice, that scampered off once he’d finished bathing them, too.

It was unreasonable for him to be annoyed at everyone, it was his fault for not serious enough, whether he had the titles to compete with Lotor was irrelevant, he’d certainly had more time than Lotor had for her to be interested. If Allura wanted any sort of a relationship with him she would have said something, rather than ignoring or chiding him any time he made a pass at her.

So he laid on the couch in the common area, hoping that he wasn’t going to have to face more of Pidge and Hunk’s teasing. He’d been useless to whatever tech stuff they’d been working on and in truth had not only been thinking about Allura.

Shiro… It had been weeks since he’d been in Shiro’s room, they hadn’t talked about it because in all honesty Lance had been more preoccupied with getting his feelings in order. He  _ liked _ Shiro but he had stronger feelings for Allura, feelings that were certainly closer to love. Getting that straightened out in his own mind hadn’t been the best thing for him. It made seeing Allura and Lotor get progressively closer more and more painful and he couldn’t help but feel guilty for not being able to be open with Shiro.

Still, there’d been several nights that it was the last thing he thought about before falling asleep. There’d been a time or two that he’d said Shiro’s name in the moment, feeling shame and wrapping himself up in his blankets. It wasn’t that he was attracted to a man, it wasn’t even that he was attracted to two people at the same time, hey at least this time they didn’t have the same name. It was just Shiro and the way that everything seemed to be so complicated with them, always so complicated, even friendship had felt that way from the start because of the way that he worshipped him.

But he wasn’t good enough for either one of them and if Shiro’s interest was only in passing then he’d know for sure that he didn’t need to be sorting through those feelings. It wasn’t a question he could just ask. Lance was tired of having to confront Shiro, tired of having to find the courage to ask him questions that could potentially lead to an argument. “What am I doing?” He groaned, letting his hand fall off the couch, just skimming along the ground, fingertips collecting whatever grit their shoes had managed to leave on the cool floor.

“You look upset, and slightly wet… What happened?” Lance tilted his head, recognising Shiro’s voice, relieved to see the comforting smile when the other had been dealing with a series of headaches that seemed to be making the other blackout from time to time.

He pushed himself up into a seated position, looking down at his pants and shirt. He hadn’t even thought about changing after the mice had begun spraying him with water from the bath he’d gave them. “I cleaned the mice and they thanked me by trying to drown me.” He said, flashing what likely would be read as a very fake smile.

“And that’s the only reason for your down mood?” Lance knew a follow up question was coming, although he’d thought a small comment about the mice would be made along with it. It seemed today Shiro was the one in search on answers.

How was he supposed to talk about Lotor and Allura when he knew that Shiro had been patiently waiting for some sort of inclination as to whether Lance wanted any sort of interaction between them to happen again. Although, no answer was still an answer. “I don’t think I can explain it.” 

When did he get so transparent? He could tell by the look on Shiro’s face that he saw right through the half lie that came out of his mouth. “Do you want me to guess?”

“No…” Lance mumbled, patting the couch for Shiro to sit down. “It’s not just the mice, I may or may not have seen a moment between Allura and Lotor.”

“A moment?” Lance bit his lip and nodded slowly, the look on Shiro’s face telling him that he understood what he was saying. “Are you jealous?”

Lance leaned back in the seat, looking away from Shiro and then back to him. “It’s not that, or envy. I want to be good enough, and I can’t compete.”

“Why are you trying to compete with him?” There’s a small twinge of sadness in his voice, Lance knew this wasn’t the person he should be talking about this with but Hunk was busy and he’d likely make fun of him when he just wanted to whine about how much it sucked that Allura didn’t want him back, especially now that someone did seem at least somewhat interested. “You have so much more to offer than he does.”

He can’t help but click his tongue trying to figure out if there’s any hidden meaning to Shiro’s words. “He’s a Prince… well Emperor now, I’m a dumb human that is barely able to hold this team together. We already had one person leave already! Being the glue isn’t a very noble position.”

“Is that why you bring up Keith leaving so much, because you think you failed? You’re so much more than just glue or a seventh wheel as you call it so often.” He doesn’t flinch away as Shiro takes his hand, the warmth of the human hand burning compared to the cool metal of the galra one.

“You don’t understand, I’m the one that brought up that we were one paladin too many, if it wasn’t for me he wouldn’t have gotten ideas. I would have stepped down so Voltron could be at it’s potential.” He was sure Shiro was getting tired of this already. 

Even if a gentle squeeze wanted to tell him otherwise. “You put the team first above all else, if you were selfish you would be actively trying to get in the middle of the two of them. So much of your personality is bravado and if you just showed her what you’re like when you think no one can judge you she’d never even look his way.”

Lance sighed, wanting to take his hand away, hating himself for taking comfort in Shiro when he was probably hurting his feelings in the process. “She’s seen that, she still prefers him.” It was so bratty and he wished he could put aside these feelings and deal with the feelings that were right in front of him. “Can you distract me, I don’t want to keep talking about them.”

“If you want to keep talking you can, I’m not going to be upset by it.” The voice so soft and caring, it was hard to think that not too long ago Shiro was quick to try and bite Lance’s head off at any misstep.

The phrase plays on his lips, wanting to ask for something that would be taking advantage of whatever Shiro felt for him. If that offer was still on the table. It was embarrassing though, to ask for a cheap hook up just because he was upset about one of the people he had feelings for being with someone else. Then he’d feel nothing but guilt and he certainly couldn’t tell anyone there was something with Shiro, none of them would even believe him anyway. “We could go train?”

The only noise that leaves Lance is a soft discontent whine, his disapproval amusing Shiro, the hand on top of his tapping against the back of it slowly.

“Let’s go somewhere private then, that way no one can get any wrong ideas if they came in and you can mope with just me there.”

That offer actually sounded really nice, Lance allowing himself to be pulled upright as Shiro stood, his hand balling into a fist as it was released. An attempt to savour the warmth from Shiro’s touch.

To an outsider he likely looked like a lost little puppy following Shiro into the hallway, allowing himself to be guided into his bedroom, only finding himself at ease once they were shut in there, alone. “Do you mind if I lay down?” He asked, hesitating from moving around too much. The last time he was in here they’d fought and then the mood has suddenly shifted to Lance resisting giving in to a small desire he’d tried to ignore.

He wasn’t going to pretend as though it would be easy this time, Shiro knew what he was doing, they could have gone to a more private part of the castle that wasn’t one of their rooms. “I can’t see why not.” Shiro uttered, sitting at the end of the bed, looking down as Lance flopped down onto the bed, their eyes meeting before the both of them looked away. It was so obvious what the other’s intentions were, how Shiro looked over him before looking everywhere but him.

Every now and then it was predatory, not changing until he was aware he’d been caught staring. It gave Lance an idea, the paladin shifting to his side and gesturing Shiro to come towards him. “What are you thinking?” He whispered as he pulled Shiro’s arm around his body, the two facing each other but the both of them with their eyes closed.

“That I’d like to make you forget all about what those two are doing.” The grip on his hips was sudden and pulled their bodies closer. “I asked if you were jealous but I think I’m the jealous one.”

That wasn’t something that Lance had expected Shiro to admit, he seemed so above petty things such as jealousy, however, he certainly took some pleasure in hearing such an admission. “I like you too, don’t be.”

“You want her more. Tell me I’m wrong.”

He couldn’t, lying was useless when they were both well aware of the truth and it would be a waste of energy unless he was trying to make Shiro more insecure about Lance’s feelings. “She doesn’t want me. You at least act like you do.” Act wasn’t the right word, but it had been the one that had come out.

Shiro seemed to be smiling at least, the touches never leaving his body, they were still so gentle but didn’t hide his wants, squeezing every so often regardless of where on his body they sat. They both knew so well what the other wanted but Shiro was clearly waiting for some sort of confirmation. “Is you being jealous of Allura why you’re not doing anything?” Lance whispered.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Shiro nudged his head forward, Lance able to feel every one of Shiro’s breaths on his lips. It wouldn’t take much for them to be entangled in something more at this rate. It seemed no one wanted to openly make the first move.

Despite the fact that several moves had been made already.

It was Shiro that did, Lance being pushed onto his back as the other hovered over him, it was probably only a few seconds but it felt like forever until Shiro captured his lips in an enthusiastic kiss. They both seemed more sure of their end goals this time. It wasn’t a kiss that could just go anywhere until one or the other got scared. If Lance wanted to say no, he knew it was better to lay it out now. But he wanted this, whatever it might be. Feeling wanted wasn’t something he was used to and the way that Shiro touched him, kissed him even, left him feeling more than wanted.

The galra hand pushed his shirt up, Lance’s breath hitching at the cool touch to his skin, how could someone that ran so hot, have a part of their body that was devoid of any heat? It was a touch he was sure he’d get used to but on such sensitive skin and the firm grip at his hip that seemed to burn through his clothing, it made getting used to it feel like a fantasy.

This time is so much faster, Shiro doesn’t seem to be waiting, taking lead as the more experienced of the two. He hadn’t waited before pushing his tongue into Lance’s mouth, groping and making the younger squirm, wanting to both sink in to every touch but also escape it. It was as though his body was telling him something his mind didn’t know, entering fight, flight or freeze mode when all he wanted to do was stay here.

It wasn’t his first time with another guy, and this wasn’t guaranteed to lead to sex. Lance hoped it would but there was never a guarantee of anything on the Castle of Lions. Sleeping with someone like Shiro was a whole other story, he didn’t reek with inexperience, it wasn’t two young teens fooling around with no clue with what they were doing.

They both knew what they wanted even if the goosebumps on Lance’s skin seemed to be screaming at him to run. The hand on his chest pushed him into the bed as Shiro broke the kiss, his mouth opening twice before any words bothered to come out. “Are you prepped at all?” He finally asked, going a dark shade of red when Lance tilted his head to the side in thought, Shiro probably thought he was confused. “We can do other stuff but if you’re not then it’s better to know now. Or you could use my-”

“I know what you’re talking about.” He said slowly, looking back to Shiro as he interrupted him, the other’s slight embarrassment amused him, made him feel safer. “I did this morning before I got off. I would still need to be-” He hesitated, Shiro’s grip at his hip tightening. “-You know what I’m saying.”

“Definitely…” That growl was so possessive, any hint of Shiro’s embarrassment just moments ago was gone, but this was even better. Lance moving his arms as his shirt and jacket was removed from his body, pushed off the side of the bed without a care as to where it was going. Shiro’s was next, the other not even needing Lance’s ‘help’ to get rid of it.

Then he was all over him again, kisses here and there that always trailed up to his lips in the end, Shiro positioning himself between Lance’s legs, their bodies pressed together and slowly moving against each other. It was no secret that the both of them were aroused, that small noises Shiro made when Lance’s teeth scraped, albeit accidentally, along his jawline.

If he hadn’t let his head get in the way weeks ago, this could have happened sooner. It was selfish, to think that it would have eased how he’d felt about seeing Lotor and Allura get closer but it was the truth.

He really was just taking advantage of Shiro’s feelings wasn’t he? “Are you okay?” Shiro whispered, pulling away once again to remove Lance’s pants and underwear, moving his legs lazily to provide some sort of assistance.

“Am I not taking advantage of you right now?” He asked, starting to sit up but only to be pushed back into the bed again.

“You are... So am I.” He whispered, his eyes following the clothing that was dropped off the end of the bed. He was completely naked, in front of Shiro of all people, if it wasn’t in the moment that they were in he would have been trying to cover himself in shame. “Roll over.” There was a small tap at his hip, Lance turning onto his stomach without skipping a beat.

He couldn’t see what Shiro was doing but he could feel the shift in the bed and how he rummaged in one of the compartments under the bed. Lance pushed his head and the top of his chest up by resting on his elbows. However, he didn’t look behind him, he didn’t want to see what Shiro was doing but he could easily guess.

A shiver ran up his spine as he felt Shiro’s lips against the back of his shoulder, soft kisses moving down his back, he feels a finger rub around his hole, not quite pressing in, clearly wanting Lance to be properly prepared before he pushed even a finger in.

The first finger was gentle, at first, barely moving before Shiro made what sounded like an amused noise. “You weren’t lying when you said you touched yourself this morning.” Lance dropping his head as though he was ashamed of himself. He wasn’t embarrassed by it, it certainly made him feel awkward about it. “Tell me if it’s too much or to slow down though.”

This was how he’d expected it to go, for Shiro to be caring, wanting to make sure it didn’t hurt at all. For someone who was so possessive in his touches, he really was soft spoken in his words. He could get used to something like this. “It’s good… you can do more.” He mumbled, glancing over his shoulder, smiling before turning forward again.

The second finger presses into him, still careful as Shiro used his free hand to tilt his hips upwards. Lance isn’t sure why and he wasn’t going to bother questioning it either. He bit down on his lip, suppressing any sound that might come out of him, he wasn’t going to be noisy or whining, it might have been a contrast to his constant talking normally but he didn’t like that in himself when he was intimate with someone. It felt like a bad porno when people did that.

There was no denying that Shiro was good at this, he was sure he had more experience than Lance could imagine, knowing just how to make him drop his head or let out a sharp breath. It’s not long before there’s a third finger and right before a small gasp dares to escape his lips Shiro withdraws the fingers.

He doesn’t react to the sounds of movement behind him, it’s easy to guess just what Shiro is doing, in fact he doesn’t have to guess as he already knows exactly what is going on. He’s back on top of him in a matter of moments, the comforting kisses to his back returning as Shiro’s cock slowly presses into him. Shiro knew just how to make him feel safe.

Once he was moving however, all bets were off, Lance’s eyes shutting at Shiro’s slow but rough movements. In his head they’d be frantic and desperate to get this over with as quickly as possible but Shiro seemed to want to get as much out of this for the both of them. It was certainly working, Lance reaching down and stroking himself slowly, only propping himself up with one hand. It wasn’t easy to keep in time with Shiro’s thrusts, a small whine escaping him as Shiro’s chest pressed firmly against his back. “Is this okay?”

“Yes…” It comes out as a soft groan, squeezing his eyes shut, those firm thrusts only getting more pleasurable with every movement, the small noises getting more frequent. Still quiet but more than nothing. If Shiro kept trying to get him to talk he was going to have some trouble keeping it all together.

The nails start to bite into his hips, Shiro’s grip on him tightening, pulling him closer every time he moved back even slightly. If it was anyone else they’d be losing their mind, but not Lance, it all felt so perfect, so right and Shiro’s breathless moans in his ear made it even better.

He fits so well against the body above him and even when his arm gives up Shiro manages to catch him before he face plants into the mattress. Holding him up until Lance slides both arms forward and steadies himself again. Lance being steadied caused Shiro to speed up, pounding into him.

Then suddenly it’s gone, well not quite, Shiro’s slow to pull out, Lance about to question what he was doing but the warm liquid spilt onto him back. It isn’t over entirely, Lance feeling himself pulled into a seated position, his back against Shiro’s chest seated in his lap as the other stoked him, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder. “Is this okay?”

So many questions, Lance nodding as he bit his bottom lip. There were many words that he wanted to say, words he was afraid of saying in case he said the wrong thing. In case he put Shiro off. This was something he could come back to several times over. He didn’t think he did anything to give away that he’d reached an orgasm but it timed nicely with Shiro pulling him closer, cumming into Shiro’s chest and onto his stomach, leaning his head against Shiro’s.

“I’m such a mess now.” Lance mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. He could feel is and Shiro didn’t seem to mind as he wrapped the other arm around his waist. “Are you okay?”

“Of course, I’m sorry for finishing first… selfish.” That got Lance to open his eyes, frowning as he looked at Shiro. The last thing he expected was Shiro to apologise.

He pressed a quick kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “No it’s not, selfish would be falling asleep after.” He said, trying hard not to laugh at the suggestion. Shiro was certainly too good to do something like that. “We should clean up.”

Shiro was the one to laugh, softly, he could tell it wasn’t about the content of his words but it was certainly directed at him. “You’re so chatty now, I would have thought that was you the whole time, I was worried I was doing something wrong until I saw you start to lose it a little.”

“You were amazing.”

“Are you sure?”

Lance nodded, slipping out of Shiro’s arms, nodding towards the bathroom. “We should clean up.” He repeated. “Or I can tell everyone that you have a jealous streak, but I’ll lie and say you’re jealous of how many forms my bayard has, Allura will lecture you about barely ever using your bayar-” A hand clamps over his mouth, pushing him towards the bathroom, the two of them laughing softly at each other.


End file.
